Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Clerodendrum bungei cultivar Pink Diamond.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clerodendrum plant, botanically known as Clerodendrum bungei, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Pink Diamondxe2x80x99.
The new Clerodendrum is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unidentified selection of Clerodendrum bungei, not patented. The new Clerodendrum was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Sittard, The Netherlands, within a population of plants of the unidentified selection in June, 1994. The new Clerodendrum was selected on the basis of its variegated foliage.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings taken in a controlled environment at Sittard, The Netherlands since 1994, has shown that the unique features of this new Clerodendrum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Pink Diamond have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Pink Diamondxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Pink Diamondxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Relatively compact, upright and outwardly spreading plant growth habit.
2. Green and creamy white variegated leaves.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Relatively long flowering period.
5. Fragrant red purple-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Clerodendrum are most similar to plants of the parent selection. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Sittard, The Netherlands, plants of the new Clerodendrum differed from plants of the parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Clerodendrum were more compact and slower growing than plants of the parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Clerodendrum had variegated foliage whereas plants of the parent selection had solid green-colored foliage.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Clerodendrum were more fragrant than flowers of plants of the parent selection.